


Takeover Plans

by skargasm



Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Theo and Deaton reach an understanding.
Series: Love, Creeper Wolf [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631812
Comments: 20
Kudos: 192
Collections: Ficlets: Stories from 100 to 1000 words





	Takeover Plans

”It seems like everything went to plan.” Alan picked up the small calico kitten, turning it around so that he could check its teeth, ears and eyes.

“Seems like it. Stiles was nowhere near the challenge you made him out to be.” Theo wandered around the veterinary office, picking things up to examine before dropping them carelessly back onto the counters.

“Please refrain from touching the equipment – much of it has been sanitised.”

“Sorry, Doc.” Theo levered himself up onto one of the emptier counters, resting his hands in his lap.

“So – has the boss-man said what he wants to happen next?”

“You will be apprised of his plans as and when you need to know.”

“Well, it would be kinda handy to have a clue what I’m meant to be doing. The others might not be as easy to appease as Scott – I don’t spend a lot of time with them. Lydia, in particular, seems really distrusting.”

“Your job is to ingratiate yourself with _all_ of the Pack – that way when things are ready to move to the next stage, there will be less – _friction_.” Finished checking the kitten over, Alan took it and placed it with its litter-mates.

“Yeah, but if I had some idea – “

“Theo – need I remind you of your place in this operation? You came to me remember – snivelling and crying about what had been done to you.”

“I wasn’t snivelling – “  
  
“You damned well were! Just because you think you have Scott’s trust does not make you more than you were – this is potentially the easiest way to take over Beacon Hills, but it is not the _only_ way.” Alan stared Theo down, seeming pleased when the young man lowered his gaze. 

“I just want to make sure I do a good job – that’s all.”

“Admirable, but we both know your motives are less than altruistic. I assume you have run out of formula?”

“Why can’t you let me have more of it? Having to keep coming back runs the risk of blowing my cover – what if – “

“I will not provide you with more of the formula because it has proven a most effective method of keeping you under control. Take off your shirt please.” 

Scowling, Theo jumped down from the counter, unbuttoning and removing his dark grey cotton shirt before throwing it behind him. 

“You know the procedure by now.”

“Does it have to be in the back of the neck? It hurts like fuck!”

“If you would rather I not – “

“No, it’s fine – I get it.” Theo believed that Deaton insisted the injections had to be in the back of the neck because he enjoyed causing Theo pain, but he kept that observation to himself. Bracing himself on the examination desk, he lowered his head and bared his neck. He felt the coldness of an alcohol-soaked swab before the stabbing pain of the needle entering his neck. His hands transformed, claws gripping and digging into the counter as his eyes filled with tears. The pain was excruciating, like acid burning through his veins, but he felt the weakness in his limbs beginning to recede. Deaton finally removed the needle and Theo panted for breath for a few moments. Once he was sure he could stand, he let his hands return to normal and stood straight.

Alan went into his inner office, and Theo could hear him open the safe. He wasn’t allowed in there – presumably because Deaton didn’t want him to see all of his dirty secrets, but he was resolved to find a way – anything he could use against Deaton might help him out in the future. 

“Here.” He caught the pill bottle Deaton threw at him, the tablets inside rattling. “That should stop some of the side effects you’ve described. Was there anything else?”

“I did have one question – if I’m allowed to ask.”

“You may ask – I don’t guarantee an answer.”

“The boss-man – you’ve never told me his name.” Deaton was looking at him with calculating eyes and Theo did his best to keep his expression smooth and unthreatening.

“I see no reason why you shouldn’t know. His name is Deucalion – he is the Alpha of the Alpha Pack.”

“I thought that was a myth?”

“No – the Alpha Pack most definitely exists. And they are – less than pleased with Talia Hale’s attempts to bring the Supernatural to the public’s attention. Taking over Beacon Hills will ensure they have a stable base for the next phase of their operation.”

“But – how does Scott feature in that?”

“I think you’ve had more than enough information for the time being. Keep your cell handy. Goodnight.” Dismissing him, Deaton turned his back and began cleaning up his examination table, spritzing it down and wiping it thoroughly. He couldn’t have made it any plainer that he viewed Theo as just another ‘pet’ to be handled then cleaned up after and Theo passionately resented it. He thought for a moment of just how quickly he could transform and rip Deaton to pieces, his eyes flashing in the darkness of the office. “I wouldn’t advise it – I know a lot about you, but you have no real clue what you are dealing with when it comes to me. Suffice it to say, before you could finish turning into a beast, I could despatch you. You know where the door is.”

Humiliated, Theo grabbed his shirt and walked angrily from the room. He might not have been able to do anything tonight but he had a long memory – Deaton would be wise not to turn his back on Theo too often.

* * *


End file.
